


Только на эту ночь

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Talking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Я слышу, как ты уходишь. Не думал хотя бы попрощаться?





	Только на эту ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just For Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467024) by Ren Apple. 



Скрипнула кровать.  
  
— Я слышу, как ты уходишь, — он сделал паузу. — Не думал хотя бы попрощаться?  
  
Итачи натянул рубашку через голову, раздражаясь оттого, что хвост оказался под ней. Поборовшись с этой проблемой, он мгновение спустя откликнулся:  
— Нет.  
  
Саске ответил ему неприкрыто огорчённым взглядом.   
— Почему нет? — он отвернулся, голос его становился неровным. — Стой... не отвечай. Так будет ещё больнее.  
  
Итачи бросил на брата короткий взгляд, надевая ботинки.  
— Саске, ты же понимаешь, какие у меня обязанности.  
  
Саске натянул простыню на свою голую грудь в пародии на скромность.  
— Нет, я не понимаю, почему они для тебя важнее меня!  
  
На долю секунды Итачи застыл, а потом продолжил собираться.  
— Акацуки не важны.  
  
— Раз они настолько  _не важны_ , — издевательски подчеркнул Саске, — тогда почему ты уходишь?  
  
— Договорное обязательство, — просто заявил Итачи.  
  
— Я недостаточно важен, чтобы ты меня признал, Нии-сан?  
  
Он подошёл к Саске и обнял ладонью его щёку, осторожно проводя по ней мозолистым большим пальцем.  
— Нет ничего важнее тебя, — сказал Итачи, с лёгкостью проскальзывая языком между мягких уступчивых губ брата.  
  
От ощущений Саске застонал в голос. Лишь Итачи под силу было довести его эмоциональное состояние до такой жалкой театральности.  
— Нии-сан.  
  
Добившись такого простого согласия, Итачи ослабил хватку.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Саске?  
  
— Итачи, не оставляй меня.  
  
— Саске, не говори мне этого. Ты-...  
  
— Нет! Нет, Итачи! Я заслужил такое право. Я гнался за тобой, когда ты ушёл из дома, — глаза Саске повлажнели от непролитых слёз. — Ты разбил сердце матери, ушёл, никому и слова не сказав, и спелся с преступниками S-ранга из Акацуки.  
  
Итачи отвернулся, не в силах взглянуть на младшего брата.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, Итачи! — сказал Саске, притягивая к себе подбородок брата и пристально заглядывая в глаза. Простыня сползла, обнажая узкую талию. — Я стал достаточно силён, чтобы тебя победить, как ты и просил. Я всё сделал; ты ведь сам попросил ме-... — его голос застрял в горле. — Меня, Итачи! Меня! Увидь меня!  
  
Итачи неуклюже погладил его по волосам.  
— Саск-...  
  
— Почему ты не можешь просто признать меня, Нии-сан? — прошептал Саске, прежде чем рывком втащить Итачи в зверский поцелуй.  
  
Тогда Итачи взял главенство в поцелуе, пощипывая и кусая нижнюю губу младшего брата. Ощутил вкус крови, выступившей из прокуса. И тут же загладил языком вину за такое жестокое обращение, слизывая кровь.  
  
Саске вышел из поцелуя с израненными, припухшими губами и тяжёлым дыханием.  
— Пожалуйста, Итачи. Пожалуйста, только на эту ночь.  
  
Итачи серьёзно кивнул.  _Только на эту ночь._  
  
Саске крепко вцепился в худые мускулистые руки старшего брата, утыкаясь лицом в скат его шеи.  
— Спасибо, Итачи.


End file.
